A Whole New Game
by The-Girl-with-the-Books-323
Summary: They could have chose ANY girl in Panem, but it had to be me. I had to leave everything and everyone I love to compete with 23 other boys that will either want to kill me or love me. But I won't let a boy decide wheather I live or die. Any girl would kill to be me because the Capitol doesn't just chose anyone. But why me? I was not reaped, I was choosen. But that's when I saw him.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: We do not own any characters in this story or the Hunger Games except Maybelle and Audrey. But we may add other characters while wrting this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Peeta's POV**

This is it. It has always come down to this. No turning back. The last two girls.

Maybelle and Audrey.

Maybelle …. Sweet, nice, 13 year old Maybelle. With her kind eyes and strawberry blonde curls that fall slightly to the left of her rosy cheeks. I can tell that the 3 year difference between us won't stand in the way of her undying love for me.

And Audrey …. 16, Cheerful and peppy with her straight, dirty blonde hair parted in the middle of her face and her beautiful smile she flashes at me every time she catches me looking at her. But not today.

Poker faces are drawn. It's the last day of the Hunger Games. 15 days ago, 23 girls have been pitted against each other with I, Peeta Mellark, stuck dead in the middle of it.

The other girls must kill one another, with the option of killing me and ending the madness. Which I would want. I never wanted ANY girl to fight over me. EVER. I tried killing myself one point in the games because I just couldn't take it! The girls fighting over me like I'm some prize to be won. But failed miserably in my first attempt of suicide. **They** wouldn't let me. I'm sure that the Capitol would let any other girl in that arena to commit suicide and gladly broadcast the whole thing live. I guess that I'm just the key player in this sick game that I never wanted any part of.

In the beginning of this whole thing, out of all the boys in Panem, I was the 'lucky' one to be chosen. Some say that it's a blessing, others say that it's a death sentence. But I wouldn't really call it a blessing. When I was chosen, I HAD to do it. There was no other option. In the end, there must be me and one other girl. But here, before me, stands the most innocent girls I have ever met in my life. One girl must die. Here we all stand motionless. Unsure of what to do. I can tell you right now, that I will not be first to move or say anything at this point. Right now, we are just letting the cards fall see where it lands. And if I have to die in the process, so be it. Lost in my thoughts, a canon fires.

My gaze shoots to the two girls 5 feet away from me, with their backs towards me. And all of a sudden I see one girl has fallen to the ground, with her strawberry blonde curls drenched in blood. My eyes widen in horror. Audrey staggers around in a circle to face me. A cruel smile plays across her face and another cannon fires as she hits the ground beside Maybelle.

_I am the Victor of the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games_

My face distorts into a disgusted look as I replay Audrey's evil smile she gives me before dying. Dying for me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter of my very first story. I have co-written this story with my sister and would love reviews. So, please review! To be warned though, we will not be doing these chapters daily, unless there are a lot of reviews and lots of people what to read what will happen next. And this chapter is not really the start of the story, just the end of the Games for Peeta (It's a short replay of what happened) and a new game will occur, with 23 guys and 1 girl … We'll just keep you guessing on who the one girl is **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

I stand by the window looking at the glamorous Capitol, with a blank expression on my face. It's difficult to blink. Because every time I close my eyes for just one second, everything comes back to me.

_The Cornucopia_

Like a flash of adrenaline coursing through my veins.

_The Blood Bath._

I relive the feeling of what it was like.

_Running._

What it was like to have someone tear another's limbs out for me.

_I'm running. _

What it was like for a bunch of girls coming on to me, hoping that I would choose them.

_Rayla blacking mailing me to love her. _

But choose them for what?

_Marisol stabbing her, stabbing Rayla._

To automatically think that because I have chosen them in the end, I love them?

_1 stab, 2 stabs, 3 stabs … Dead._

Basking in the glory of killing 22 others girls and living happily ever after with someone you don't even know?

_Marisol twirling her hair and shyly smiling at me, like she didn't mean it. But she did_

The truth of the matter was …. I never loved any of them.

And because of my stubbornness, all of them are dead. I could have saved one of them …. But that one girl that I saved, I would have called my wife. The Capitol would have threatened us to marry have children to have the process repeated again and again. People say to live life with no regrets … Unforchantly I do.

My eyes fly open. I'm wide awake, gasping for air. It's just a bad dream. Just then, Johanna comes in my room.

'HEY LOVER BOY – Whoa, you look like you just ran a fricken marathon in your sleep! Is that what you do every time you wake up?' Johanna says, examining Peeta.

'If you haven't noticed, I gotten used to the fact of being the only victor to EVER get out of the arena alone'! I say, breathing heavily.

'It's been a year, Lover Boy! You just found out now?'

'I found out weeks ago, at least it feels like it was. It's just too much to take in.' I say, 'And I don't really appreciate you calling me Lover Boy at a time like this …. I have a name you know'.

Johanna likes to call me 'Lover Boy'. It's her way of mocking me by not choosing ANY girl in the games. She told me that she would stop calling me that when I find someone, but obviously that won't be happening any time soon. Or ever.

'I would, but I can't … it's my job as a mentor to tease the living hell out of you with the little pride you have left.'

Being the only guy in the 74th Hunger Games, I was given a mentor from the previous games, which so happen to be Johanna. I love her to death, I honestly do. But she wouldn't be the first person that comes to mind when I need a shoulder to cry on every once in a while.

'Plus, It's fun … When you mentor your kid this year, you'll understand', Johanna adds, 'Speaking of the Quarter Quell, we have a meeting to get to'.

'Okay, just give me second to put myself together.'

Today is the Quarter Quell announcement. For the mentors anyway. We have the chance to find out what will happen in the Quell before the all of the Panem. Since I am the recent victor, I will mentor the only girl in the games. Which I will find out in the meeting who it will be. The 23 other guys will be divided amongst the other mentors. Johanna, Finnick and Haymith.

Thinking of what will happen in the Quell, I take a quick shower, trying to get rid of all of the unnecessary thoughts I have going into this meeting. The Quell is in less than 2 weeks. Another girl will go through the same thing as me ….. As a mentor, my job is to tell her what to do and what not to do. I didn't even know what I was going through with my games. Johanna wasn't much help. All she did was telling me to, 'Get with this girl', 'not that one, she's too weak' and things like that. Before I know it, this girl will end up like me. Lonely and filled with remorse ….

_Stop it Peeta! Stop thinking; get rid of all of your thoughts right now!_

And with that, I put myself together and pull on a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants. I head to the living room and find that Haymitch, Finnick and Johanna are already gone.

I start to run out the door, to hopefully catch up to them. When I reach the penthouse in the hotel, I see 2 bodyguards standing in front of doubles doors. I can make out the sign behind the large men.

DO NOT DISTURB, MEETING IN PROGRESS

'Damn it ...' I mutter under my breath.

As I walk up to the body guards, I see Johanna through the jarred double doors.

'I'm sorry, . You are not allowed in this meeting,' one of the guards explained.

'Umm, but I'm a victor. And isn't this meeting about the Quarter Quell? I ask nervously.

'I'm afraid that information is classified, .'

'Peeta!' shouted a familiar voice.

'Johanna!' I shout back.

She never calls me by my name. EVER. She always calls me Lover Boy, but only ever Peeta when it's important.

One of the doors swing open and I see Johanna being trailed by 3 guards as she tries to crawl towards me.

'Peeta! Maybelle and Audrey didn't die!'

'What!' I shout

Johanna kicks one guard and head butts the other.

'I mean, they did die, but it's not what you think!' she says as she's being head locked by the 3rd man.

'They didn't kill each other – AHHHHH!' she yells as she flips the 3rd man onto the floor.

'What? I shout back more questionable. _What is she talking about?_

'They did it –' Johanna exclaims, stopped mid sentence.

'Who did what?' I ask-shout

'What about Maybelle! What about Audrey! Why am I not let in the meeting! What the hell is going on?'

'They did it, they killed the-' It was then, she was grabbed by the mouth and the doors closed.

The 2 guards that stood by the door and resumed their place in front, but huddle more closely together.

'You may leave now', one of them said with an annoyed tone.

As I walked away, a million questions were stirring inside of my head.

_Why couldn't I just talk to Johanna? Why were the guards chasing after her? Who did it? Who killed Maybelle and Audrey!_

I would be lying if I said that I didn't know to the answer to my own question. I know who killed them.

The Capitol

Also known as:

President Snow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope that you enjoyed this second chapter of A Whole New Game! I know that I said that I was done with Peeta, but not yet … The next chapter is ABSOLUTLY in Katniss' POV! I would also like to say that we have a little side story occurring with Johanna explaining her games and how she become the woman she is today. We will also do the same with Finnick. It's possible we might even do an entirely NEW spin off with Johanna's story... But it's too soon to tell. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed for our first chapter. Keep it up! It means a lot to us! Lastly, I would LOVE to thank my lovely sister! She had helped a lot in the process in the making of this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Morning everyone! I hope I didn't wake you with this early post of chapter 3!**

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, not that I don't apreciate the follows and fav's, I want to list the people who reviewed. Like I said in the previous chapters, reviews mean a WHOLE lot to me, so here are the reviewers :)**

**DayanAvila, thebakerswifey, StayingAlive223, Finnick is Beast, Buttercupcup and mrsodairmockingjay132 ... Thank you for the reviews!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Katniss' POV

It was warm Saturday, here in District 12. This morning, I decided to go hunting without Gale, so we agreed to meet up at the Hob later this afternoon to trade.

Gale is my best friend. We have been friends for a long time now, ever since the accident. Ever since the Cole Mining accident. Both of our fathers have been Cole Miners and … I'm sure you can figure out the rest. And because of that, it brought our families closer together. Like we were all just ONE family. Not just 2 broken families that had no idea how to live without their fathers.

But the Hawthorne's and Everdeen's were fortunate to have their eldest in the family to take the reins. Katniss and Gale.

Both, Gale and me have been taught how to use a Bow and Arrow by our fathers. Over the years, I have perfected my aim. And as of today, I would say that I am a great archer because my father. I am WHO I am today because of him. The thought of my father makes me smile. Gale says that the only way to make me smile is if you take me to the woods …. But that's not the only thing.

I'm sure that father would be proud of how much game I caught this morning.

5 Squirrels and 1 Deer.

3 more of what I would catch on a daily basis. And the Deer … I guess I just got lucky.

It's not a long walk to the Hob. Not unless you have a huge bag of game on your back, then it would be a bit aggravating. Fortunately, I was blessed enough not to get caught by the Peacekeepers and it wasn't that heavy, in my opinion.

When I walk into the Hob, it was crowded, as usual. People requesting every minute for Greasy Sae's famous soup, Men becoming drunk from the hard liquor.

I drag my game bag over to me and Gale's usual meeting place. In the corner of the room.

As I waited, a dark figure walked towards me. Assuming that it was Gale, I spoke up over the noise,

'It took you long enough! Do you know how long it took me to drag this thing over here, just to make our trade today? I ask, pulling the bag up.

'I sure as heck, that you shouldn't be sassing me at during rush hour, missy!' shouted back the dark figure, who revealed to be Greasy Sae.

'Oh … sorry, I thought you were Gale,' I say sympathetically.

'It's alright … Where is that boyfriend of yours?'

'He should be here … And he's not my boyfriend'

Lots of people mistake Gale as my boyfriend. Obviously, he's not. It's just, Gale knows how I feel and …. I know how he feels. He knows that I'm not looking to ANY relationship at all. And I know that all of the girl's fall for him, so it wouldn't be hard to find a girlfriend. Besides, I only see him as my friend …. My best friend.

'If you don't mind, I would like to trade with you. Been eying that bag ever since you walked in the room'.

'But, I'm supposed to trade WITH Gale ...'

'I'm sure he won't mind. Now can I get a little peek at that bag of yours?'

With that, Grease Sae tugged at the open bag, getting a good look at my game with her right eye.

'Not bad ... Not bad at all,' says Greasy Sae, 'I'll give you a full bottle of salt, a small bag of greens and … Half of my left over bread from the baker'.

'Deal,' I say. It's not originally what I wanted but, I'll take what I can get. Beside the offer would have slid right through my fingers. And a FULL bottle of salt is hard to find these days.

Right after my trade with Greasy Sae, Gale came through the doors of the Hob, looking exhausted.

I took an exasperated sigh, as Gale pushed through the crowd of people.

'You better have a good explanation for being late. We were supposed to trade 30 minutes ago.'

'I know, I know. I woke up late this morning and practically took me hours just to LOOK for the 3 rabbits I caught with my snares. And I didn't even use my bow and arrow to catch anything else because I completely forgot that I had to meet you here. And. As you can see, I ran all the way here. Does that count for something?' He said, giving short, heavy breathes between each word.

'No. And that still doesn't make up for being late,' I say disappointed.

As my eye contact with Gale goes elsewhere, he looks at my hands.

'Where did you get that?' He says, indicating the salt, bag of greens and bread.

'Since you WEREN'T here, I traded without you.'

'Nice one, Catnip! Just let me trade my game, and we can get out of here,' says Gale, completely forgetting that I was mad at him. 'Hey, Sae! I've got a proposition for you!'

Taking off her apron, Greasy Sae stalks over towards me and Gale.

'I'm sure that you can't beat what she traded with me earlier', Greasy Sae explains, pointing her index finger towards me.

'What did Catnip trade you?' Gale asked curiously.

'5 squirrels and 1 deer.'

'Wow,' Gale says amazed. 'What can I get with 3 rabbits?'

'Nothing,' Greasy Sae spits.

'What? I've got a family to feed, Sae! At least give me a bag of greens!' Gale pleaded.

'With what you have, I don't think so ….' Says Greasy Sae. 'But …. You could sweeten the deal if you throw in that shiny ring of yours.'

My gaze falls to the metallic ring on Gale's left, middle finger. Gale had gotten that ring 2 years ago and never took it off. I assumed it was his father's since he wouldn't tell me anything. I asked him about it couple of times, but he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I just kept asking myself questions about the ring that I don't know the answer to.

I guess I'll have to keep guessing, because when Gale doesn't want you to know something … It stays unknown.

'No way!' Gale says, holding his hands together to block the sight of the ring.

'Than, no deal …' Greasy Sae taunts.

'Gale, just give her the stupid ring, it's no big de-'

'IT'S NOT JUST SOME STUPID RING!' Gale interrupts.

And with that, Gale storms out of the Hob.

'Gale! Gale!' I shout, following his lead.

I follow Gale through town and into the woods.

'Why are you so defensive? It's just a ring! We can catch a few deer's and get you a new one!'

'No!' Gale shouts back at me angrily.

'Really? So you're going to starve your family to death? That's what you're going to do? Do you even REMEMBER who is the only one that provides for your family? Oh yeah! YOU!' I scream back.

'Can't you just give me some of your greens and bread?' Gale asks, hopeful.

'That's not enough for BOTH of our families, Gale! And I won't always be your back up for food when YOU screw up! Besides! It's not about that anymore!'

'Than what?! What is it about?' Gale says, running away from me now.

'It's about your dumb ring now! You did this on your own … If you would only give that ring to Greasy Sae, then your family would HAVE something to eat AND we wouldn't be fighting right now!'

'I won't give this it ANYONE!' Gale, then, turns around to face me.

Were in the edge of the Seam now. No one can hear us …

'You wouldn't tell me anything about that ring, ever since you got it a couple of years ago.' I say quietly. 'I know it's your father's, you could have just told me …'

'It's not my father's!' Gale screams.

Pure silence passes between us.

'I'm sorry! I take back everything I said … I don't want to fight, Gale! Especially now …

'Oh, so you're only apologizing because the day is coming closer and closer ... Yeah, I get it. You only care about us, 'Sticking together'. You think that's going to help our odds at all? The odds of us getting picked?' Says Gale, obviously annoyed with me.

'Gale, you can't leave me like this! Our families need us! As in BOTH of US! We have to stay together, ESPECIALLY at a time like this! And you know the Quell Announcement is just DAYS AWAY! Fighting over something as stupid like this is just going to get us NOWHERE, Gale! What if were chosen? Then what are we gonna do? Huh? I know very well that NONE of us want to be chosen … No one does …'

'What if I want to be chosen? What if I want to be in the games?'

With that, Gale walks into the woods alone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Whoa! Cliff hanger! Why does Gale, 'all of a sudden', want to become part of the cruel event we like to call THE HUNGER GAMES? Why is the ring so important to Gale? Is it really his father's? Or is he lying? Tune in next time for the next chapter, but to be warned, I will be alternating every time with Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV. We might even do Gale's …. Johanna's ….. Finnick's …. Or Haymitch's ….. Just depends on what YOU GUYS want to hear and will it incorporate into the story well. Thanks for the Reviews, Favs and Follows guys … Really I appreciate every one of them **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope that this chapter explains somethings that were pointed out in the previous chapters :)**

**And THANK YOU, THANK YOU! For all of the follows! Were almost close to 20 followers! **

**To answer MaidenAlice's question ... The ring is NOT Katniss', it is Gale's ring. It's not meant for anyone. Gale just won't tell ANYONE why the ring is so important to him ... And the fact that Gale won't tell his best friend anything about, and it's been 2 years since he had it on, All of the rage she held in before, started to pour out in that chapter. Katniss just can't stand the fact of Gale keeping secrets from her.**

**Well, I hope I answered your question and PLEASE, if anyone else is somewhat confused about what is happening or ANYTHING at all, just ask your question in the reviews and I'd be happy to answer them.**

**I would also like to thank MaidenAlice and Paige Mellark for the Reviews! And just so you know, with all of the reviews we get, we will be mentioning EVERYONE that does reviews our story before every chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Peeta's POV

_I can't believe I didn't see this before! You're such an idiot, Peeta Mellark! _

I'm passing back and forth in my bedroom, thinking …..

I sit down on my bed. My hands sliding towards my face, elbows on my knees.

_All this time …. I thought that they killed each other. Maybelle and Audrey. I even saw it with my own eyes! But it was just the Capitol. Snow. _

I shake my head left and right, the realization sending tears streaming through my fingers and cheeks.

_It had to be true, Johanna told me. But given the fact that the guards we chasing her, I suppose that was confidential. If they killed Maybelle and Audrey …. Did they kill the rest of the girls, too?_

This causes my knees to fall to the floor with my 'possibly-true prediction'. Eyes still remaining watery.

I choke back my last sob and wipe the tears from my face. I just stare and the floor and look up to the ceiling hopelessly. I take a deep breath.

'It's my fault,' I say aloud.

One last thought forms in my mind and everything comes back to me.

_My meeting with President Snow._

* * *

_Here I stand, just a day after I was crowned victor and winning the games. Just as Snow placed the iconic victor crown on my head, he lightly whispers in my ear,_

'_Meet me in the board office at 7. We have some very important business to discuss,' _

_Before pulling back and casually walking away with two armed bodyguards, leaving me with a million thoughts and questions running through my head. _

_The elevator makes a faint ding sound, indicating that I am just minutes away from being greeted with that snake-like smile that just sends chills throughout my whole body._

'_Mr. Mellark, President Snow is ready to see you now,' says the secretary standing behind a large desk with the Capitol seal on the front. _

'_Thank You,' I murmur._

_I walk towards the front of the double doors that my "meeting" with Snow will be taking place, anxiously waiting. I walk in the large board office to find President Snow perched comfortably in his plush chair. A combination of blood and roses stained the air, causing me to wrinkle my nose in pure disgust._

'_Please take a seat, Peeta. Is it alright is a call you Peeta? Or would you prefer Mr. Mellark,' asked President Snow._

'_Peeta is fine, thanks,' I reply cautiously taking a seat in front of him._

'_Congratulations to for winning this year's game, Peeta. You did a very fine job. It was quite an unfortunate outcome that you didn't end up with a beautiful young woman by your side at the end. It's such a shame. You deserve to be happy, after all the things we put you through. '_

'_Yes. It was unfortunate ….' I say without emotion. _

_I know that I have to be careful with what I say to this man. So, I try to make my answers as general and plain as possible. Agreeing every once in a while and an occasional nod. _

'_Well, it's a lucky day for you, Peeta. Because you have a very long line of suitor's here in the Capitol,' says President Snow in a serious tone._

'_I'm sorry, I don't follow,' I say with confusion in my voice. _

'_Let's just cut down to the chase here …..'_

_As soon as the words came out of his mouth, I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. And I'm not going to like it. _

'_Peeta, you should know that I don't just call anyone down to my office, just for 'chit-chat,' says Snow, placing air quotes between his words._

'_And you, my friend, are among the fan favorites in the Capitol. For example …. I see you as another Finnick, as some would say.'_

_Before I could reply, President Snow added one last sentence._

'_What I am saying here Peeta, is … We want you to be the next Finnick Odair.'_

_I sit there taking in what President Snow had just requested. And then, I remember what Finnick told me. _

_He said that because he was handsome and very popular with the Capitol, there were people that would pay for him. Selling his body to complete strangers. Prostitution. And he had no choice._

_The thought scares me. Men and women 'buying' me?_

_Not wanting to think about it anymore, I gave President Snow an answer._

'_No, no thanks,' I say with full confidence, but falls immediately because I wasn't thinking when I answered._

_Just then, I recall that Finnick was black mailed. Snow had threatened Finnick, saying that he would kill his family if he didn't do it. Finnick declined. And the next day, Snow's threat came true. Even though it killed him to know that his family was gone, he still refused. But then the Capitol told Finnick that they would kill some girl named Annie. I don't know a lot about it. He didn't tell me much about the girl. All I knew was that she was the only thing he had left, so he agreed to become a male prostitute. _

_As I was about to take back my answer, President Snow spoke up._

'_Okay … You can go now,' says Snow casually, like it was no big deal. But it was._

_Walking out of his office now, I wondered... I thought he was going to threaten me like he did to Finnick. I guess he changed his mind. _

_With that, I shrugged it off and told no one about my meeting with Snow._

* * *

At the time, I thought my meeting with him had little importance to anyone. I was stupid for thinking that it was normal. That Snow would allow someone to refuse his offer. That I declined to be his, 'Play Toy'.

And with what Johanna said ….

_They did it … They killed them!_

And Snow asking me to be like Finnick.

Everything was fitting together into this messed up puzzle.

The Capitol killed Maybelle and Audrey because they didn't want me to be with either of them. To present myself as a free man in the Capitol, so my 'suitors' can have me all to themselves!

This discovery reinforces my other assumption that I made earlier. That Snow meant for all of the others to die alongside Maybelle and Audrey.

And with body guards trying to shut up Johanna….

Now I understand ….

They were trying to keep it a secret. That they were the ones that killed both girls. Because they thought that If I suspected that they killed each other by ACCIDENT, then it would be easy to get me to saying yes to Snow's offer of becoming the next 'Finnick Odair'

AND I KNOW he wouldn't let me into the meeting BECAUSE I said no to his little offer.

_Those guards should know … that you CANNOT get that big mouth of Johanna's to shut up. Put a piece of duct tape, glue her mouth together … Do what you want, but it ends up blabbing whatever she can get out in the end._

_For once, I was actually GLAD of that blabber mouth of hers. She finally put it to use._

I breathe a sigh of relief and smile at the ground, happy with my detective work.

_I thought it was going to be something much worse. Thankfully, I am okay with finding out with the rest of Panem what the Quarter Quell will be._

As on cue, the T.V in the living room turned on.

Running to the living room now, I found myself in the same position I was in before. Alone.

_I wonder why Jo, Fin and Haymitch aren't here yet. _

Breaking away at my thoughts, the T.V buzzed in an involuntary frenzy. Grey, black and white dots decorating the clear screen.

'Huh, weird …' I say aloud, as I take the television remote in my hand.

Clicking the off button, the T.V remained the same.

Creasing my forehead in confusion, I repeatedly tap the button 5 more times with my thumb.

Nothing.

Until the screen changed from the shades of dots, to the Capitol Seal.

_They better come quick. The Announcement is about to start._

With that, I sit myself comfortably on the couch.

As far as I know, I have no idea what hell is going to happen in this year's games. The possibilities are endless.

Twice as much tributes?

2 girls instead of 1?

As I try to come up with a reasonable change in the games, the Capitol seal vanishes. And thus, revealing President Snow at the podium, putting his right hand on his heart as the Panem national anthem plays through-out the stadium in the Capitol.

As the anthem plays, President Snow stares directly into the camera, like he's staring directly at me. With his piercingly, bright eyes. Like he's trying to tell me something.

Like THIS is all for me …..

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So ... the end of this chapter is just to get your minds turning. Please remember to review, if you haven't already done it! I hope that this chapter made sense and explains a bit of what happened in the earlier chapters. I'll be posting new chapters every TWO DAYS, and 3 days if I forget or something. So tune in next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys, I am soooo sorry that I didn't post another chapter in like 2 weeks! I read one of my reviews last night and saw that a 'Guest' asked my to post the next chapter. I'm really sorry I made you wait! I literally cryed last night, from that review! please don't see me as a bad author now! PLEASE! It's just that I had a lot in my plate with this chapter and it got my really stumped. I really hope you like it. **

**Thanks to Paige Mellark and 'Guest' for the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy my extra long chapter (I woke up early just to finish it for you guys)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Katniss' POV

Today is the announcement. All the people in Panem will find out what will happen in this year's games. But most importantly …. Who will be chosen to compete.

It's been 2 days since I last spoke to Gale. This is a significant amount of time being wasted on such a silly little fight. Well, to Gale … It's not so silly, considering the fact that he's been ignoring me. I stopped by the Hawthorne's a couple of times, planning to apologize about what I said. But Hazelle, Gale's mother, had said that he had been out all day.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I knew where he was.

Ever since I've met Gale, I seemed to figure him out, the more time I spend with him. And I discovered that, whenever Gale is upset … like right now, his only sense of nirvana is in the woods.

I know that's where he can just think and say whatever he wants … Without all of the noisy, hassle of District 12.

I was about to head off into the woods, when I came to a realization.

_Why should I waste my time apologizing to someone, that doesn't want to be bothered? That just wants to be alone….._

I bit my lip nervously, unaware of what to do. A sudden change in thought causes me to smile at myself like an idiot.

_I never looked at it this way before ….. But I see more of myself in Gale, than I thought. It's like we can be twins. We both have the same deep shade of grey in our eyes. The same dirty, chocolate brown hair. The same olive toned skin. _

And it's not just the appearance that makes us the same. It's the passion of hunting that made us stick together like glue. Hunting in the woods …. Just feels natural to both of us.

My mother and Prim always jokes about how Gale and I act like we were born in the woods. And it's true … we do.

Here I stand outside of Gale's house, deliberating my situation. And I have come to a conclusion that I should just leave him alone. After 2 whole days of asking for his forgiveness, I decided to just back off.

I'd say that was the BEST decision I have ever made!

Because the 'old' Katniss would have ran into those woods and wouldn't leave until she got her best friend back. And with the Quarter Quell announcement just hours, as far as I know, I'm going into this thing COMPLETELY oblivious.

This means I HAVE to think deeply of my actions and how I react. Because I've been told that I am known for 'Doing things without thinking'. Next thing you know, I'm volunteering to take someone's place in the Hunger Games. That would be a true example of me doing something WITHOUT thinking ….. And that's something I know I would never DO.

I would say that Gale should enjoy those last couple of days, because he's never going to see me beg for his mercy ever again.

_I think a few hours alone should do the trick. It could really knock the common sense right back into his system. And if that doesn't work …. I don't know what._

Before the news about the Quell is announced, I wanted to pick up a treat from the bakery for my sweet sister Prim. So, I went back home to retrieve a couple of squirrels that I hunted a last week, aware that , the baker, would trade one of his baked goods, for 2 squirrels.

When I arrive at the bakery, the first person I see is placing a tray of cookies into the glass display case.

I quickly duck behind one of the bushes in front of the Bakery, clutching my game bag close to my chest.

I've known for a while now, that has hated Seam kids ….. Hated me, for a long time now. I don't know why, but she just does. I heard that a couple of kids from the Seam were near death's door, because of starvation. They were at the Bakery, looking for leftover food in the Mellark's dumpster. But once saw the kids, she had beaten them to death because they were snooping around their property. As soon as the news got around about the beating, everyone saw how cold her heart was. And from that moment on, the Seam kids ….. And everyone else, stood out of her way.

The thing is, her husband, is the complete opposite. For all of the years I have known , he had been nothing but kind to me. He reminds me of my father, ever since he died. I know very well that I am not the nicest person in the world and not many people receive anything as simple as 'hello' from me but I think Mr. Mellark has dealt with enough cruelty from his wife.

He was nice to me before my father's passing. Little waves here and there. Minimal chit chat. He has the kind of presence that can make anyone comfortable, even me. was not one to dwindle on the past, but moves on faster than others. I would say that he is the only one that didn't have any pity in his voice when he spoke to me after the death of my father. I don't think this man realize how much respect I have for him. Sometimes his kindness kills me. Because I feel guilty that I don't give enough back. He has done SO much for me, more then he thinks.

Mrs. Mellark is known as an abusive person. Mr. Mellark is one of the kindest men I have ever met in my life.

In my eyes, I see Mr. and Mrs. Mellark completely wrong for each other. Opposites attract, I guess?

But love is love. And you can't change that.

You would think that she would have at least had a soft spot for her family, but you've guessed wrong. I've even her seen hit him in public once.

I mean, Mr. Mellark deserves so much better than his wife. I don't understand why he didn't leave her. It's been 22 years.

I guess that he just only sees that GOOD in people, like he did with me. That other then the abuse, she's something worth fighting for. At least I hope so, for Mr. Mellark's sake.

That's something that I can NEVER comprehend.

Someone has physically HURT YOU. And you still can say those 3 powerful words that symbolize what you mean to each other? 'I Love You'? What's NOT to understand?

If I were him, I would leave her. Immediately. No questions asked.

You see, that's why I don't like relationships. I learned from the best.

My mother and Mr. Mellark.

It's either an abusive relationship or you live in a place where you literally CANNOT live without the love of your life, it doesn't matter. It all ends badly. Nothing good can come out of it.

You know what? Sometimes, I am thankful for my mind. I can do whatever I want, and no one can hear me. If I didn't have a mind of my own, I swear I would probably be publicly executed in front of the whole district, years ago.

After several minutes of silence and my endless thoughts swirling in my head, I suspect that the coast is clear, so I open the door to the Mellark Bakery. As I expected, was there wiping the counters.

I put on a shy smile as he mimics my same expression.

Looking back and forth, he spoke softly, 'What brings you here, Miss Everdeen?'

'Oh, just doing a little trading, hopefully with you. I've got 2 squirrels with your name written on it.'

'Delightful!' He says, 'So what would you like in return?'

I look around the room, careful examining every tray of cookies, cakes and bread that were displayed.

'I think Prim would really like a loaf of your raisin and nut bread,' I say

'It's all yours,' the baker says, handing me the bread, while I give the squirrels in return.

'Thank you,' I say.

'And, Good luck today, Miss Everdeen.'

I nod several times and start to the door.

Before my hand touches the handle, I see Mrs. Mellark's reflection in the mirror.

'What is that Seam rat doing in my Bakery!' say shouts.

'I-I don't know …' stutters.

'And why is she carrying my bread?!'

'I –', Mr. Mellark starts, but is interrupted by another one of his wife's outburst.

'GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY BAKERY!'

Only at that moment, I realize that I was still standing at the door. Looking around the Bakery. Watching them. Everything looked as what a bakery should have. Then, I noticed the picture. A picture of a happy family. A father, mother and their 3 sons. I took a while to finally realize that, that family was the Mellark's. It's hard to believe that Mrs. Mellark was actually smiling, but this picture was taken years ago. I can tell. The corners of my mouth start to pull up as I see the cute little boy in the front, holding a loaf of bread.

The Boy with the Bread would be a nice nickname for him.

He looked about 5 years old and was the only blonde one, out of the rest of his brothers. My memory starts to kick in as I uncover the face of the Boy with the Bread. Peeta Mellark.

It was as if time slowed down and gave me a second look, like I was supposed to see the picture. My delayed response resulted in a hit in the face by Mrs. Mellark to snap myself back to reality.

I run out of the Bakery.

_I deserved that._

And I walk back to home, with thoughts of Peeta Mellark swirling in my head.

When I get home, my mother and Prim are already there, sitting by the T.V.

'I brought some bread, for later,' I blurt out.

'Thanks, Katniss! But the Quell announcement already started!' screams little Prim.

'Okay, Okay, Little Duck!' I say laughing as Prim tries to drag me into the living room.

When I sit in front of the T.V, Panem's National anthem is finished playing. And the President stares directly into the camera, before he begins to speak.

'As you all know, in this year's games. There must be one girl and twenty-three boys,' President Snow says, loudly. Projecting his voice.

The audience whoops and hollers.

'And it is also, the Quarter Quell.'

As he said it, a little boy comes on stage with a box with multiple envelopes. He glides his hand across the envelopes and picks up one in the middle.

'To commend those in the outlining Districts, This year's games will only involve tributes from District 12.'

District 12 is suddenly the only 2 words pounding constantly in my head.

_District 12! WHY? That means there's more of a chance for Gale, Prim, Rory and …. Me …. To get picked._

The audience in the Capitol begins to disagree.

'What kind of Quell is that?'

'That's Preposterous! Why only 12?'

Snow just ignores the heckling moves on to the next thing.

'The one girl in this year's games in has been chosen specifically for this Quell.'

'And her name is …..'

As the President was about to announce the girl, a large hovercraft appears in front of my house.

I run to it, followed by my mother and Prim.

'What the …' I say, completely speechless.

A Capitol Attendant comes out of the Hovercraft with a huge smile on her face.

'Katniss Everdeen. The Capitol is awaits you.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOAH! Another cliffhanger! Katniss is the one! I'm sure that I a lot of you saw that coming, but come one, who else would be it? Just to let you guys know, I probably will be posting the next chapter in about a week or less. And I'm not lying to you this time! I'm sorry I didn't give you guys a warning before, it won't happen again, I SWEAR! At the end of all author's notes, I'll be telling you guys when the next chapter will be up, so don't worry! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promised you guys in a week! **

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing!**

**AlmightyTaco123 and all of the Guests! **

**Thanks to everyone for following along with this story! Even though I don't update as often as usual, I promise that I will update every week!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Peeta's POV

'As you all know, in this year's games. There must be one girl and twenty-three boys,' says President Snow.

_It's killing me that I don't know what is going to happen this year. I, Peeta Mellark, have never been this nervous before in my life. Well, except for this one time at the bakery when I went to feed the pigs …_

My train of thought was cut off by the President's cold voice.

'And it is also, the Quarter Quell.'

As he had said it, a boy came up onto the stage with a box, in hand.

_He's stalling, I know it. Everyone has been informed well over a year ago about it, since my games have ended. _

The Capitol people could not contain their utter excitement of the news.

'Here we go,' I say, sighing at my statement. I sit cautiously at the edge of my seat. And not in the excited way.

The President hovered his hands over the box, delicately taking his time with his choice of envelope.

_Oddly, I feel like I know what he is thinking, like he already knows what's inside the envelopes but, indecisive about which one to pick._

'_Should I choose this one, I'm sure this would cause a ruckus with the other Districts. Or I could choose this one, yes …. The Capitol would LOVE this choice.'_

_I'm certain, that's what he is thinking in that wicked head of his._

'To commend those in the outlining Districts, This year's games will only involve tributes from District 12,' The President says, in a loud and confident voice.

_This can't be happening, This can't be happening, _I chant in my head, like it would make a difference. I'm just telling myself want I want to hear.

To my surprise, I am not the only one disagreeing.

The Capitol people are outraged, yelling. Saying things like 'How could it only be in District 12?'

Still containing his monotone voice, he remains speaking over the loudness of the Capitol.

'The one girl in this year's games in has been chosen specifically for this Quell.'

_What does he mean by that?_

'And her name is …..'

As soon as his voice drifts off into the air, the heckling had died down. The Capitol people may be angry with the way the Quell is going so far, but I can tell that they are still eager and on their toes on who this girl might be.

'Kat-' His voice was cut off, as the television turned off. Before I know it, I realize that it was I that had done the sudden action.

Because I already know who it is.

_Katniss Everdeen. _

* * *

_Don't think that, Peeta. It could be anyone,_ I tell myself, practically jumping out of my seat.

_KAT-hrine. _

_KAT-ie._

_KAT-ol? _

No

_KAT-eline?_

No

_KAT-_

'UGGGGGH!' I shout exasperated, punching the nearest pillow on the couch.

_Who am I kidding? _I ask myself.

I bounce back upon the couch, hopelessly.

_It IS her. Stop lying to yourself, Peeta Mellark._

I sigh into my hands.

'Katniss Everdeen,' I say aloud.

The sound of her name brings back memories.

_Kindergarten. We were both 5 years old. She was the most beautiful toddler I have ever seen. She had her hair into 2 braids instead of the 1 braid she usually wears. The Valley song. The teacher asked if anyone knew how to sing the Valley Song. Her hand shot straight up, before the teacher even finished talking. And when she started to sing, I knew that one day she will be mine. And I would be hers. _

The image of 5 year old Katniss soon morphed into her 11 year old self.

_I vaguely remember the look upon her face when she went to school that day. The day after her father had passed away. It was heart-breaking to see her that way. Especially since I was quite fond of as well. He had been a like second father to me, when my own father would leave on business trips to District 9 to gather grain. _

_I wanted to go up to her and say that everything would be alright again. But I knew that I shouldn't. That I shouldn't do anything at all. It would disrupt my everlasting days of watching. But not in the way people would think. Besides, she barely knew that I existed. _

_I don't know why I know SO much about her, when she knows nothing of me. I am invisible to her. _

_I still was even on the day I finally tried to throw some sort of kindness to her. Literally. _

_It was months after her father had passed. She was trying to sell her baby sister's clothes to people in town. But she didn't have any luck at selling anything at all that night. It started to rain. Katniss could barely walk, but crawled right in front of my family's bakery. She was dying out of starvation. It was a serious problem in District 12, especially since we were the poorest District of all. She was rummaging through our dumpster when my mother saw her and shooed her away, shouting something about Seam kids. And all I did was watched her die slowly. I knew that I had to something. When my mother finally chased her out in a far distance from our bakery, she ended up heavily leaning against a tree. I could see the life draining out of her. In that instant, I had a plan. At the time, I was baking fresh loaves of Raisin and Nut bread. I intentionally burned them, resulting my mother to exploding with rage, causing a scene in front of customers. When she finally gave up on yelling at me, she had told me to feed it to the pigs. I pulled on my dark grey sweat shirt, pulling the hood over my head. When I walked out I can see that her eyes were on me. Following my every move. I had obeyed my mother's request of feeding the loaf to the pigs. But I only gave them half. The other half, I had thrown in Katniss' direction and I quickly walked back into the bakery. _

_At the moment, I was proud of myself. I was badly punished for my actions, and severely burned from the bread. But it was all worth it in my eyes. Even if she had no Idea it was me, since I had my hood on, I know that would be thankful for what I did. He would see that I had still kept my promise. _

The corners of my mouth turned up as I look back as the memories just kept on flooding into my brain.

My happiness soon falls to the pit of my stomach when I realize that my beloved Katniss is not the little girl that sang the Valley Song anymore. She is the 16 year old girl that was chosen to compete with 23 other men in a little game the Capitol likes to call, The Hunger Games.

_I need to get back to District 12, _Is the only though that forms in my mind.

As I hurry out of the door, I bump into none other than the trio, it's self.

Haymitch, Johanna and Finnick.

'Where the hell were you, guys?!' I yell my voice filling with hatred.

'Whoa, there Peet. Use your inside voice,' replies Finnick, throwing his hands up in the air, as if surrendering.

'I'm sorry, your right. I just need to get back to District 12,' I say through clenched teeth.

As I try to slip past them, Johanna plants a firm hand on my shoulder, preventing me from leaving.

'Okay, you are NOT going anywhere!' she shouts.

'Please, we just need to get back to District 12,' I say, almost pleading.

'Why? You think the people back in District 12 are going to be happy to see you? You're just going to show up and act like you own the place, just because you won the games?'

'I just need to ….' I say, in almost inaudible voice.

'You need to WHAT?! Say goodbye to all the people you love? It's not like any of US had the chance to say goodbye! Did you ever think of that?' she says, stepping forward, backing my back to a wall.

'Jo, just take it easy-' Finnick begins, but doesn't get the chance to finish.

'NO! I'm not going to, and never will! He was the one that had it easy in his games! We never had the help that we provided for him!' Johanna says, pointing her index finger towards me.

'Calm down, Sweetheart. It's been a long day, and we don't need any of your drama.' Says Haymitch trying to act sober but fails to.

'I don't even know what you are talking about anymore, Jo. You shouldn't be worrying about ANY of this stuff. Maybe if you still had some people you still care about in your life, then maybe you would know what I'm going through,' I say, but immediately regret it.

In a second, I see a flash of hurt written all over her face, and I mimic her same expression. But it was reconciled with her normal glassy cold eyes.

'No, you're right,' she says stifling a sob. 'Well, let me tell you this ….. It will only get worse from here. I learned that the hard way.' As she turns to a see a single tear slip from her eyes.

'I'll see you at the train station,' she whispers.

Finnick catches her word and replies.

'You're going back with Peeta?'

She stops in her tracks.

'Of course I am,' Johanna says projecting her voice. 'Aren't you going, too?'

'I …. Um …. Have some business to take care of? I'm sure that you had a couple of things to sort out also.'

'Well, they can wait. I have to be there for Peeta,' she says as if I'm not in the room.

I have a feeling, the only reason she is coming is for something else. And it's not for me.

* * *

'Why did you even come Haymitch?' I ask, sitting across from him

'I'm just making sure that you don't do something stupid.' Replies Haymitch. 'Besides, I like the train liquor better then the fancy-shmanshy, fake stuff from the Capitol.'

'The liquor on the train is the same stuff from the Capitol,' I say

'Don't question me, boy.'

We sit in silence for a moment. We were the only ones in this train compartment. Johanna is sleeping in the other room.

_I can't take this anymore. I need to tell someone. About Katniss, about Snow's request, EVERYTHING!_

_Well, I can tell Haymitch. He is drunk half the time I'm with him. He won't even remember. _

'Haymitch, do you know Katniss Everdeen?' I ask.

He nods his head up and down and all over the place.

'Well, I know her too. Maybe too, well. Actually I know a lot about her.'

And with that, I start from the beginning. From when I first saw her, down to the way her hair is always in a braid that hangs over her right shoulder. The way she takes care of her sister, Prim. And how she loves to hunt. She would always trade with my father, behind my mother's back. My father loved her squirrels. She would always hit them right in the eye. I told him about the bread. About my burn on my left hand. The way my mother abused me when I was a child. And lastly, about our situation right now. I told him about my meeting with Snow and how he would get back at me for declining his offer. And I told him about my promise to Mr. Everdeen and how close we were before he died.

I told him everything.

Silence is exchanged from my long confession.

_I start to break down everything that I know. _

_Katniss. My meeting with Snow. I declined. Now, he gets back at me with throwing Katniss into the arena. _

_Oh my god._

_This is his way of saying ….. 'Do not disobey me.' _

Haymitch breaks the silence.

'Well, Loverboy … Obviously you've gone through a lot. Why don't you come over here and join me for a drink. Looks like you need it wayyyy more than me,' says Haymitch in a drunken state.

I was hesitant at first, but gave into it. And took a swig at it straight from the bottle.

'You'll thank me for it later.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, Peeta's drinking his problems away now! And Johanna's outburst, comes out of nowhere. And Peeta's friendship with …. And a promise? What is that all about? I want to thank my sister for this chapter, because she helped me give Johanna's dialogue.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, Favs, and Follow guys ! Keep it up and remember to stayed tuned!**

**Hey, and I want to say that you can follow me on Twitter for any Question about anything**

**My username is : 16may_gurl **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that you guys are wondering why I've posted the next chapter early... Well because of the Great feedback on the reviews! We have 2 pages of reviews now! Lucky Number 18!**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing!**

**AlmightyTaco123 (Again! And thanks for acknowledging my shout out!), Guest, Lily (Even though, I have no idea what TIG meant!), and to...**

**EMILY DAWE and NICOLE! My sister thanks you 2 for mentioning her in the review! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ALL of you guys who reviewed in the last week! **

**SEE! This is what happens when you review! (Or kiss up to the author!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Katniss' POV

'I'm sorry this must be a mistake,' I say, herding Prim back into the house.

'There is no mistake, Miss. Everdeen,' The Capitol Attendant replied in a robotic tone.

'But ... Why did they chose me? Why did they Capitol CHOOSE. ME?' I say, speaking louder with each word.

'There is no time for questions. So may you please, Miss. Everdeen, get into the Hovercraft.'

'But, I can't leave, I won't,' I say.

'Miss. Everdeen, I would suggest that you follow instructions. I do have an impatient side, and I am certain that you don't want to see it,' The women replied, slightly aggressive.

'I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to anyone,' I say, almost pleading.

The attendant sighed.

'You have 5 minutes,' she says, in showing a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I run into the house, crushing my arms around my sister.

'Katniss, what's happening?'

'I'm just going to go away for a while,' I feel horrified when I hear my own voice. But, I can't tell her where I'm going. It wouldn't be fair for her.

_This may be the last time I will ever see Prim again._

The thought brings me in the verge of tears.

_Don't cry, Katniss. Don't cry. If she sees you crying, she'll only do the same. And then you have both Everdeen Girls crying, making everything sound worse then it already seemed._

I hug her tighter in my embrace. Listening to myself, I manage to suck in that tear that was about to fall. Therefore, I am proud. Proud that I have listened for a change.

'Where are you going?' Prim says in almost a hushed tone.

'I'm just going somewhere, that's all you need to know right now, okay?'

'Okay...But just promise me you'll come back soon,' Prim says with a spark of hope in her eyes.

In response, I just nod several times and kiss her hair.

'Goodbye, little duck,' I say, my voice cracking a bit.

'Katniss, there's no need for goodbyes. I already know that your coming back.'

'Yeah, I am,' I say in truth, I'm just blandly lying to her face. And when I listen to myself, I don't hear laughing...but the hurt in my voice.

I squeeze her one last time.

_I'm so sorry, little duck..._

'I love you, Prim,' I blurt out.

'I love you, too, Katniss.'

I dread when I finally have to let go, but I know I have to eventually. And I do.

* * *

When I arrive back outside, I want to say goodbye to Gale. But, I realize that the Capitol Attendant had said that I only had 5 minutes. And it takes at least 7 minutes to get there.

I sigh.

I know one other alternative that could replace Gale. My mother. I'm not even certain that she deserves a goodbye, but I'll do it anyway. For Prim's sake.

_It won't effect our relationship either way, if I say goodbye or not. I'll just keep it simple and serious._

I walk up to my mother, and we stand in silence, aware that the Attendant is just 5 feet away.

'I assume that you 2 would like a moment alone?' the women had said.

I nod my head in agreement.

'You have 3 minutes.'

As the Capitol Attendant walks into the hovercraft, I look down at the ground.

_What am I supposed to say? In fact, what else IS there to say?_

We are wasting precious time.

'Do you even care that I'm going?' I confess.

My mother remains still. Her only response is her uneven breathes clinging in the air. That's all I hear from her.

'Mom?' I ask nervously.

My nerves don't get the best of me.

'You know what? This 'Goodbye' Is not turning out so well. I probably look foolish right now, because It's like I'm just merely talking to myself!'

Still, no reply.

'Mom!'

'I-I-'

'NO!' I say, before I even allow her to finish.

'Of course you don't care,' I say, answering my own question. 'Look at yourself, mom. You can't even look at your own daughter and tell her the truth. That you never loved me!'

'But-But I do! I love-'

'Do you think that's what you've been doing for the last few years? _Loving me?!'_

_'_I tried! At least I-'

'No...You didn't. You've just been sitting by the window, on your rocking chair. Acting like dad will come back, when we **All **know that's _never_ going to happen.

'You know what? He was a big part of my life, too. And Prim. Not just you. What's the most unsettling about this is that both, Prim and I have been acting like the adults here. I know that it was hard for Prim to move on from his death, but she knew she had to, unlike you. On the other hand, I held this family up on two feet. I fed and took care of you and Prim!'

I look away, giving myself a brief break.

During this whole conversation, I never dared to look into her eyes.

As I turn to face my mother, I still remain staring at the ground beneath us.

'Dad would never have wanted this to happen,' I say.

'Do not talk about your father that wa-'

'You don't get to tell me what do anymore. Especially for all that I have done for you AND this family.'

She attempts to catch my eyes, but fails to.

'If Prim was in my position right now, you wouldn't be acting like this. You would do everything you in your power to stop it. I know, because I would do the same.'

'Katniss, She is not as strong as you-'

'Of course she isn't,' I say simply. 'I had to be strong for her. I had to be strong for All of us, yet again.'

We stood quietly. But my mother is not unfamiliar to this sound at all. Unlike me, who's been ranting on and on about every flaw of our family.

I break the barrier.

'At this very moment, I'm glad that I'm going. Because otherwise...It would be Prim standing here and not me. Because I don't want Prim in this situation and neither would you.

'You know what I just realized? The only thing we have in common, is Prim. It's the only thing keeping me here. Keeping me from running away from all of this nonsense. I may be your daughter, but for the last few years I felt like you were just a stranger.'

I can see her shifting in her position uncomfortably.

'Just promise me one last thing. Before I leave.'

'Katniss-'

'Let me talk! Let me talk. You owe that to me...

Make sure she's fed and she's taken care of while I'm gone. You have to promise me you WILL do it! I don't care if your starving at night all because you gave Prim the last bit of Bread. Because this is not about you. It's about Prim. Truth be told, I have only cared for you for the sake of her! We even kept that Stupid cat, Buttercup for her. I didn't like that had an extra mouth to feed, but did it anyway, because she is my sister. Because I Love Her. I don't know about you anymore.

But, You Must promise me that one thing, or I will not leave until you do.

'I will-'

'Good...You don't have to worry about food, because you have Prim's goat. You can sell the cheese and eat what's left over. And Gale will give you Game.'

'Katniss, Gale is-'

'Just make sure she's okay!' I say, speaking over her voice.

We fall Silent again. But it is not me who speaks up, but my mother.

'Please, Just leave... Now!' she shouts harshly.

'Fine!' I say fiercely, almost matching her tone.

'GO!'

'I will!

My mother manages to say the last word.

'Just leave...' She whispers. But it's barely audible once I walk into the hovercraft.

* * *

When I take a seat by the window, we begin to defy gravity as we're suspended in the air. There is hardly anybody on the hovercraft when we take off. When I begin to think that I am alone, I see the same women that greeted me with the haunting smile. The same women that gave me the horrible new.

I turn to face her.

'Where are we going now?' I ask.

'We are going to the Capitol of course. Miss. Everdeen, I merely thought that your were smarter then what I've been told. When I had first spoke to you, I clearly had said that, 'The Capitol awaits you.' Where else would we go?'

'Well, I was just wondering if we could make one more pit stop before we go to the Capitol,' I say quietly.

'I suppose we could, we need to make another quick errand before we leave District 12 anyways.' say the the Capitol Attendant with a cruel smile playing across her lips. 'Where were you planing on going in such short notice?

'I just want to say goodbye to one more person before I go, if that's not a problem.' I say, waiting for her to deny my last request.

'Who is...,' the Capitol Attendant, expecting me to finish her sentence.

'Gale Hawthorne, a close friend of mine,' I say, hoping that the sadness in my voice will indicate that this is very important go me.

'Ah, Mr. Hawthorne, that shouldn't be a problem,' she says.

As if on cue, the pilot announces that the hovercraft will be landing very shortly.

Then the Capitol Attendant leaves without a single word.

I thought that they would refuse my request, before I even began, but I'm not one to complain. Although, I do find it weird that when we were about to land, the women had a unfamiliar behavior towards my request.

I shake the thought out of my head, and just think about my best friend.

_What am I supposed to say to him? That this is the last time you'll ever see me? _

I look out the window, unaware of what to say. I just stare at The dull Grey skies of District 12. A District that is divided in half, separating the poor from the rich. Out of the few thousands in residents in 12, a large amount is poor, Including my family and Gale's.

I release a big sigh, a gulp of air re-filling my lungs.

While I wait for landing, I examine the inside of the hovercraft.

_Everything here just screams, 'The Capitol.' _

I notice the odd shaped tables and chairs, to the abstract art hanging on the walls. I had to take a second glance to confirm that the portrait was the Capitol seal.

_Everything seems...Unrealistic. Only one with a large amount of Imagination can come up with it._

After comparing and contrasting 2 different worlds, I have only one thought that forms in my brain.

_For some reason I feel like this window keeps me from losing my mind._

And it's true. This window beside me separates fiction and reality. Outside is the reality that I lived in all my life, but here I sit in this strange chair that costs more then what a simple coal miner would earn in a lifetime.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

As if by Coincidence, the hovercraft came to an abrupt stop.

I stand from my seat, running towards the exit.

Through the small little window on the door, I see Gale coming out of his small house.

It took forever for the door to finally open, but once it did, I run to Gale to find myself tangled in in his large arms.

'Gale, I didn't think I would ever see you again,' I say almost sobbing.

'Its okay, Catnip.'

Behind Gale, I notice a group of cameramen leaving the hovercraft and heading in our direction. But at this moment, they can see me cry for all I care.

'Gale we don't have much time. While I'm gone, I just need you to take care of Prim, I know my mother will not care for her as much as you do.'

'Katniss, I know so have to but-'

'I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to do this, but just do it for both of us. Me and Prim. I know that I would do the same for you and your family.'

'I didn't mean it like, Catnip, I want to but I-'

'But you what? This is last thing I'm going to ever ask you to do for me, Gale-' He cuts keep off.

'CATNIP, I JUST CAN'T, OKAY!'

The Cameramen were startled by Gale's shouts and backed away a couple of feet.

'What do you mean, you can't? Don't do it for me, but for Prim. She needs you, Gale! Your like a big brother to her...If this is all about our fight, then it's just stupid. You can't just keep being stubborn about this. Prim's life is on the line here! Can't we just put this behind us?'

Gale starts to slightly chuckled after my outburst. Which makes me more angry.

'You think this is funny?'

'No, it's not, Katniss.

_He never calls me Katniss._

'Its just that, you don't know...Do you?'

'Know what? I already know everything, Gale. Nothing you can say, can make me feel more worse then I already am...'

The camera crew zooms in me on a little more.

'Did you even hear the rest of announcements? They already did the reaping.'

'I don't care about the reaping, right now! All I care about is Prim!'

'I know you care about Prim...I do,-'

'Why can't you just take her in, then! Why is it so hard for you to do one simple task?'

'I just can't, Catnip.I just Can't...' He whispers. I can see the sadness in his eyes.

'What is with you and the word, 'Can't'? Why are you are being so-'

'Because I'm going with You!'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gosh! I must be killing you guys with these cliffhangers! **

**If you are somewhat confused with this chapter, I hope that the future ones will help make more sense of what happened in the past.**

**BTW, this chapter was EXTREMELY Difficult to write. And not cause of writers block. But because I am using the BlackBerry PlayBook my dad gave me, instead of using his computer. **

**Thanks for reading! Tune in next time to see what will happen with Haymitch and his new 'drinking buddy'**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for late update, even though I was just a day late, that's still no excuse. I hope this chapter will make up for it!**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing!**

**Kjane2000, AlmightyTaco123 (BTW, thanks for the long review! And My dream was to become an author since I was 8! Your review means a whole lot to me, more then you know ;) ), jwgmgc ( I know! I posted those chapters and when I looked them over, there were some words missing and weird Grammer! Or idk, it might just be me :p), Emily Dawe (I'm glad your liking the story so far! And I'll just keep you on your toes, about Gale and Katniss' dilemma..), Sexy Mustache 11 (Love the name! And I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you cry, I hope this update will help conceal the tears :') ) and the Guest!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Peeta's POV

'Slow down there, Loverboy. There's enough liquor on this train for the both of us.'

'I know, I know, I just...Pass me another another one,' I say, throwing the empty bottle of whiskey to the side.

Haymitch grabs the whiskey, twirling it in his hands.

'Heads up, lover boy.'

He tosses the bottle in the air, chucking it in my direction.

My hand eye coordination wasn't the best, considering the condition I was in.

I reach for the bottle, but I wasn't fast enough. My delayed reaction caused the container of liquid to drop on the floor.

_Great_, I think, assuming that the bottle was smashed.

I look down on the ground and realize that, to my surprise, the bottle didn't smash into a million pieces, but rolled under my chair.

I begin to stand from my seat, but my legs wobbled and tangled themselves together as I try to make my first step, resulting in utter embarrassment as I fall to the ground. Even though it was only Haymitch and I in this compartment, I still feel as if all of Panem is watching.

Haymitch starts to laugh involuntarily, causing me to laugh along.

I covered my stomach from all the laughter and roll on the ground like an idiot.

Minutes after, we both resumed to what they were doing. Haymitch goes back to drinking, while I get on my hands and knees in search of the alcohol under my seat.

'Whereisit?' I question, as I slur my sentence into one word.

_What am I looking for, anyways? Oh, right. The Whiskey._

'Where's what? Your pride? I think you left that back in District 12!' Haymitch replies, causing him to break off into laughter, again.

_So, he thinks he's so funny. Well, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. _

'Ha-Ha, very funny. But I think your just talking about yourself,' I say, as I stop looking.

Haymitch stops smiling, and it's my turn to point and laugh.

As my laughter dies down, I stretch my left arm under the chair and grab hold of the bottle. I sit on the floor, taking the cap off my drink.

I take a big gulp, positioning my nose over the drink as I inhale a deep breath of the stuff.

My head bangs back against the cushion, as I slide my back into an arched motion. I now face the high ceiling of the Capitol train.

'What am I doing?' I ask no one in particular.

Silence fills the air for a couple seconds, taking in my question. Suddenly Haymitch responses.

'Your acting like me.'

I shake my head.

'I was afraid you were going to say that.'

'Then why did you asked the damn question in the first place, if you knew what I was going to say?'

'I don't know, okay? There are so many things going on right now and...'

'And you what? Think that drinking will solve all of your problems? Drinking yourself to death won't do anything.'

'Well I already am! And what are you going to do about it?'

'You know what I'm going to do? I am going to do nothing! Nada! Zip! Nothin!,' he say loudly.

'Fine! It's not like you were going to help me anyway, right? I'm just going to have accept the fact that she is going to die because of me!' I say frustrated.

'She? Huh, so this is it what is all about now. You know, if you would have picked a "she" from your games, you wouldn't be in this freaking mess right now would you?,' Haymitch points out.

'I never liked any of those girls. They were just throwing themselves at me and I didn't know what to do. I never want anyone to feel like they have to love me so they don't have to die.' I say sadly, thinking of those girl that died trying to gain my affection that I never had for any of them.

_Except for one girl._

'Well, if you-' Haymitch cuts himself off, beginning a different sentence. 'Huh...Now that I think about it, I have a feeling I know who this, "She" is. Care to explain?' Haymitch says, tapping his finger to his chin.

'I thought I already did.' I say. '... You know, when you were completely drunk earlier when you had no idea what I was talking about,' I mutter under my breath, hoping to God, that he didn't catch a word I said.

'What was that, boy?'

'Uh...Nothing..' I add quickly, turning my back from him.

'Sooo... This girl...she pretty?'

I face him with confidence.

'She's not pretty, she beautiful. No other girl can compare to how beautiful she is. She doesn't even realize it,' I confess.

'So let me get this straight...This beautiful girl that you are going to mentor in this games. You love her, yet she has no idea who you are. And she is forced into an arena full of men. 23 to be exact. While your out here watching either A) Seeing her kick their ass B) See those guys kick each other's ass for her. Or C) Watch yourself kick your OWN ass for not telling her how you feel!' Haymitch states, re-capping everything he knows.

'Yeah, pretty much,' I say.

'What I don't get, is that I practically know this girl from what you told me, but you didn't really put a name to that so called pretty face...'

'No, Haymitch, I'm not telling-'

'Oh, but I think you already did, boy,' Haymitch says, a evil smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'What was her name? Kat? Oh my goodness, your in love with a cat... But don't worry, once she dies in that arena, she's still got 8 more lives left!'

'She's not a CAT! Her name is Katniss! Katniss Everdeen!' I say, slapping a pillow to my face.

_Why did I just tell him that?_

'Good, I was waiting for you to spill.'

'What do you mean?' I ask, my voice muffled since my face is covered.

'I mean, I knew who this Everdeen girl was, I just wanted you to admit that you had a thing for her.'

I was about to respond when Haymitch spoke up. In actuality, I was grateful. Because I didn't know what to say to that.

_Was he really paying attention when he was supposed to be dead drunk? Did he remember everything little thing that I confessed to him?_

I pushed it off when Haymitch continued.

'You've got a bad piece of luck there, buddy. I mean, your Dear Kathy-'

'Katniss.'

My thoughts from before disappeared after Haymitch forgot Katniss' name again.

'Whatever,' He says, obviously annoyed. 'As I was saying, Your KATNISS...'

I nod in approval, glad that he finally pronounced her her name correctly.

'...Has Gotten herself into some DEEP Shit-'

'She had no control over this and you know it, Haymitch. It was like when you and I were picked from our games. We couldn't do anything about it. And I was so certain that it was my own fault that I got pick. That I got myself into this mess. But no, I realized that Katniss is probably thinking that same thing right now. But it's not her fault. Not mine, not yours, not anybody. It's the Capitol. They just want some random person to be picked just to get the audience interested. That's why they changed the games, right? Everyone was just SO bored of 24 Tributes. 2 From each District. And now it's 23 boys and 1 girl. Vice versa. What's next? Pitting little kids against each other? Look at that 4 year old choking that newborn with a tiny rattle! That would surely give everyone something to talk about!'

For once, I have left _The_ drunk Haymitch speechless.

I was still quite flustered about my unexpected speech. I barely knew what I was saying half the time. It, just flew right out of my mouth, I guess...

Comfortable quietness. That's all you can here. Except for the occasional clatter of plates and utensils.

It goes on like this for 30 minutes.

We don't give each other a second glance.

_I guess he's tried of my presence already. Don't worry, the feeling is mutual._

During my conversation with Haymitch, I still kept that damn bottle of Whiskey in my hands.

Seeing as nothing else TO do, I decided to drink the rest of the half of bottle of alcohol.

_To be honest if felt good, like all of my problems just went away for a second, until I finish my drink. _

I stood up, realizing Haymitch is watching my every move, and throw the glass into the wall.

It scattered into pieces... Just like my life.

Everything is falling apart.

* * *

I sit back down, staring at the Avox cleaning up my mess. Normally, I would have helped, but I don't feel like myself at all today.

Long after the Avox has picked up the glass, another 30 minutes have passed, without a word spoken.

Until, finally... Haymitch breaks his long streak of the silent treatment.

'The silence is killing me,' He says, but barely audible.

He then, reaches across the coffee table, picks up the remote to the TV and press the ON button.

The recap of the reaping appeared on the television.

I sigh as, I give Haymitch a look saying 'Is this a coincidence?'

In reply, he gives me an unreasonable shrug.

A Capitol Women with fiery red hair and light blue skin appeared on the screen.

_This is this part that I didn't get to see. Right before I storm out when I found about Katniss..._

The women, apparently her name was 'Becklee', had walked up to the overly large sized glass ball contain millions of paper slips.

'Now that we have announced our female tribute of the 75th annual Hunger Games...And might I add Miss. Katniss Everdeen is quite a beauty, no wonder she was picked. Just a stroke of luck, I presume. Now, as I was saying, we shall continue the reaping. As always, 23 slips will be drawn. And unfortunately, those of you that would like a chance with the beautiful female tribute this year must be reaped. I know many of you would love to volunteer to compete for her but sadly, volunteers are strictly prohibited.'

I stare at Becklee with a blank expression.

_She's just like Effie Trinket...But worse. How could she say that! This is not about fighting over Katniss, but about killing! Killing! This isn't some Romantic/Drama reality TV show! Or is it..._

'Now, let's see the lucky gentleman from District 12 that has the privilege to say he was first, yes?

With that, the Capitol people burst into cheers and screams.

Becklee laughs along with them as she waves her hand over the glass ball.

Finally, for what seemed like forever, she dips her hand into the sea of slips and pulls out one clean piece of paper.

Slowly, she unfolds it and reads the name in her mind. After a slight pause, Becklee recites the name clearly into the microphone and my jaw practically falls to the ground.

'Kol Vixen.'

A picture of the boy popped up on the TV. He had Blonde hair and blues eyes just like me. A merchant.

'I know that guy,' I say, out of nowhere.

'Really now?' Haymitch replies, clearly uninterested.

'He was the local paper boy in In my neighborhood. I went to school with him, he's in my year...'

As Kol's picture faded away, Becklee continued, cutting me off.

She immediately pulled out another slip. And another and another.

'Culvan Ryans.'

'Wilbur Maryland'

'Thayer. R. Lillian'

The list goes on...

'I KNOW ALL OF THEM!' I yell at the top of my lungs.

'Culvan...H-His dad was really close with my dad! He would come over every 2 weeks with his dad because my dad and . Ryans would go for their annual bowling night. I didn't really like Culvan that much, but I've grown to like him and he became a close friend of mine, since ours dads hung out a lot.

'Wilbur is year older then me. He's my neighbor 3 houses down. We went to the same school. He is captain of the basketball team. When some of his friends were bullying me one day, he told them to back off and we became mutual friends ever since. He had my back and I had his.

'Thayer Lillian and his family have been close to my family for who knows how long. He's quite reserved, but he's been one of the nicest people I have ever met. There's not a bad thing I can say about him, and not a bad thing he can say about me. I don't know a lot about him, but I've known him long enough to not want him to die... For any of them to die,' I say disappointed.

The face of the last boy was revealed, but Haymitch paused the TV just when Becklee was about to announce his name.

'First...All of District 12. Katniss, and now them...' I say, Pointing to the TV to the nameless boy.

My voice trembling. I am almost at the verge of tears.

_'Why is this happening to me!' _I close my eyes and realize that I just said that aloud.

'I know something and you don't!' Haymitch sang out of key.

_Yup, still drunk._

'What?'

'Come here...' Haymitch whispered, motioning me to come closer.

I followed his command. He was so close, I can feel him breathing deeply into my left ear.

'Can you keep a secret?' Haymitch whispered in a drunk manner.

In response, I nod my head up and down.

'Good, because what I'm about to tell you can not be repeated to anyone. It cannot leave this room,' He says, enunciating the word, 'Anyone'.

'Okay,' I say firmly.

'This is TOP SECRET information-ny! You got it...Classified-'

'Your definitely still drunk, aren't you?'

'Shut up, boy! Do you want me to tell you or not?'

'Yes!'

'Then listen up...'

I lean in closer.

'The Capitol is out to get you,' Haymitch says, with a knowing smile.

'Tell me something I don't know, Haymitch.'

'Fine, Then you don't want me to tell you that this is all your fault.'

'What do you mean?'

'I MEAN... 'They' revolved this Quell around District 12 for a purpose. That's why it isn't as spectacular as the past Hunger Games. 'They' chose your precious Katniss for a purpose. 'They' chose your friends for a purpose...And that purpose is YOU, my friend.'

I take a big gulp of my own saliva.

'You did this to them,' Haymitch states harshly in my ear. 'And I think you know why...'

I certainly do. And it all comes back to my Meeting with Snow.

I _did _do this to them...

Haymitch Grabs my face forcing me go look at him.

'Before we jump to conclusions here I need you to promise me one thing...'

I nod.

He presses his index finger to his lips.

'Shhhhh, Make sure you don't tell Peeta.'

* * *

As we sat frozen, I heard a door open at the end of our compartment.

Johanna.

'What's taking this train ride so-' She cuts herself off when she sees the mess of bottled alcohol scattered around the table and floor.

'What did you do to him?!' She screams at Haymitch.

'I did nothing, Sweetheart. He did this at his own will,' He says pointing at me.

'He's right, Johanna,' I say agreeing with Haymitch.

'Why did you do this? What happened? You know you hit rock bottom when turn to Haymitch for help!' She says, slightly calmer.

'How would know I hit rock bottom? So what if I did this to myself? Maybe I wanted, too. Haymitch didn't influence me to do anything at all!'

'Don't lie to me, Peeta. You have never drank a sip of Alcohol in your life! You refused to! Remember that one time when I took you to that bar in the Capitol? You didn't want to drink anything with alcohol because you under aged and you said that it would damage your immune system!'

'That was completely different! I was young then and didn't know what to do.'

'Is it because of this chick you liked?'

I turn away from her.

'Oh. My. Gosh. It is! Isn't it? What was her name again? Katniss?' She asks.

I refuse to look into her eyes.

'Come on! Really? That girl carries more baggage then a Capitol Train!'

'Yet, again, your assuming way to fast! How would you know she had lots of baggage?'

'I'm a girl, I can tell. And trust me, you don't need that in your life. I know her story. Deeply depressed mother that's still mourning over the death of her better half. The cute as a button little sister, Prim, who is all innocent and oblivious to everything around her. The pathetic best friend that she's leans on, when she has no one else. What's his name again?' Johanna snaps her fingers continuously.

She stops snapping when she directs her eyes to the screen.

'Who's that?' Johanna asks nervously pointing at the boy.

I turn my focus to the TV.

_Hey, I know that guy. What's his name? He was my-_

'Can't you 2 dumbass' read? His name is right there! Gale Hawthorne,' Haymitch shouts.

I look at Johanna and it seems as if she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Wait, I do know that guy! He's-_

'Attention, please. Sorry for the interruption, but there has been slight delay. We will be stopping at District 7 for a gas.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who does Gale Remind Peeta of? Why did Johanna sigh when she heard when she heard it was Gale? Haymitch is Oblivious to everything that's happening because he is DRUNK! **

**JWGMGC...I hope the grammar is correct! I looked over for the again, just for you! **

**TUNE in next time, on A Whole New Game!**

**BTW, thanks for the favs, follow sand reviews!**


	9. Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS … I promised to myself that I would never do this, but I know that I need to. As you know, it's been a while since I updated, but it's writers block. Or more like 'I don't have time to, because of school' kind of thing. I know that I am promising a lot of things lately, but I SWEAR, I AM going to post the next chapter of A Whole New Game, THIS WEEKEND! **

**I also want to say, I have started my 2****nd**** fanfiction called, 'Arms'. Be sure to check it out. Just to let you know, that first chapter IS already up. It's really, a story solely based on the song Arms by Christina Perri. Every line of the song equals 1 chapter. I would recommend listening to the song before reading it. Or a bunch of times, because this song is ABSOLUTLY AMAZING! If you don't know where it is, you can check out my profile and then it would be right there **** I've already got one review!**

**Thanks for reading this fanfiction, you guys have no idea how much your feedback means to me. Seriously, I would be happy with ANYTHING in the reviews, as long as I know that you love it!**

**AND HEY! I have A LOT of ideas of new fanfictions rolling in! I might do even MORE of the song fanfictions, if you guys really like it. I'll give you a taste of 2 of the ideas (and this idea is not one of the song fanfictions)**

**Wait for it …. 'Real Mockingjay'**

**Let me know if this title intrigues you, or if you want a little summary to pair with the title. **

**And the other one is a song fanfiction ….. 'Begin Again' The one by Taylor Swift. **

**I thought that this song matched Katniss and Peeta SOOO well. And if you hadn't heard it yet, PLEASE DO! IT'S AN AMAZING SONG! If you did hear it, I was thinking that the 'other guy' or 'he' was Gale. And I would change some things if this fanfic was a real story. Because you know, 'James Taylor records'? I don't have anything against him, but I don't think Katniss would OWN anything like that. **

**Before I end this author's note, I am going to be nice today (Because I realize that I HAVE been really cruel for not updating for a while) and I am going to give you a hint of what's to come on the next chapter….**

***Reread the summary of A Whole New Game again. Yup, that's right. That WHOLE summary will be included in the next chapter***

**See you again this weekend!**

**-Steph 3 **


	10. Chapter 9 (Part 1)

Chapter 9

Katniss' POV

The train rattles back and forth as I sit still watching the clouds. Beside me is the last person I want to see, before I encounter my death in the Hunger Games. None other the Gale Hawthorne. I don't challenge myself to look at him. Seeing his face would make everything worst, let alone sitting beside him, knowing that were both going to die.

'Why are you here?' I ask him.

His silence was more unbearable then I thought.

I just shake my head in response to my own question, looking back at the window.

_Just like my mother._

Why should I waste my breathe? For all I know, he could be planning my death right here, right now. Because in this sick minded game, there are no such things as an 'Ally' even though you've known that person you whole life. Even if that person is your best friend. Or was …

'I already told you.'

'Yes, I know ….. But w-why you ….' I say, my voice cracking a little.

'Would you rather it be Vick or Rory?' Gale asks, a slight amusement hinting in his tone.

'Of course not, why would you think that?'

Silence makes reappearance.

'But WHY are you here? I mean, on this hovercraft? I thought tributes are supposed to ride separately. Not together.'

'Ms. Everdeen, I think I have the explanation you are looking for,' A Capitol attendant says in a delightful

_Ugh, the same annoying women from when I said my goodbyes. Aren't _there_ any other attendants on this hovercraft?_

'The Capitol has found that you are very …. Um, how can I say this in a nice way...? You are very High Maintained. And we had thought that if you had a friend with you on your way to the Capitol, it would be a more peaceful ride there, yes? And it was quite serendipitous that Mr. Hawthrone was reaped, also.'

'So, what you're saying is that Gale is here to … _babysit me?'_ I ask, with pure disgust in my voice.

Gale silently chuckles to himself.

'Oh, no. More like …. Keeping you calm. Because we know of how you seem to be angered very easily.'

'First I'm high maintenance and now I have a hot temper …. Wow, you Capitol people assume one too many things….'

'Well, they're not wrong,' Gale implies.

The Capitol attendant walks away with a slight smile revealing on her face.

'So, everything is joke to you now? Having this attitude when going in the games is not a very good strategy. Especially if you're planning on staying alive in the end.'

Gale's smile drops.

'Who said anything about winning the games?'

'I didn't say anything about "winning" I said "living". They're 2 completely different things. In these games, it's not really about winning, it's about surviving. And YOU of all people should know that!'

We are quiet for a moment.

'I never wanted this …..' Gale whispers.

I furrow my eyebrows.

'What? I heard you say that you DID want this, last week! YOU wanted to be in the games. You told me yourself!'

'You know that's not what I MEANT, Katniss. I just said that to get you off my back about the ring.'

'SO, were back to that again, huh? Than why did you bother lying to me about going into the games when you know that when you say things like that, I take it personally. Because when you say something, like "Maybe I want to be in the games" people in this town will start to think that you really mean it. And just to cover up that damn ring? I get that it's important to you, but you should realize that what you say could bite you in the ass one day. And that day is today, if you didn't know. LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW!'

'I know where we are now. Stop asking me about it, when you know that you're going to get the same answer every time. All I'm going to say is that it's just important to me, okay? You have no idea …..'

'Yeah, your right. I DO have no idea. But let me just say this …. If it's that important to you, shouldn't it be important to let your _best friend _know why it is?'

Gale is avoiding eye contact with me now, just like before.

'I thought we were better friends then this, but I guess I was wrong. And just so you know, I'm not apologizing AGAIN.'

'What do you want from me?' Gale asks.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

_What do I want from him?_

'I don't want anything from you, but your friendship right now. Because you're all I have.'

'How am I supposed to be your be your friend, when I have to either love you or kill you?'

'So that's the catch phrase now?'

'Yes, only because it's true …'

I stay quiet.

'Depends on you, do you want to love me or kill me? Or want not a thing to do with me? It's up to, because you're the chosen one,' Gale says.

'I-I don't know …'

'But what I KNOW, is that we are all here because of them. The CAPITOL.'

'What you think I didn't know that?' I ask.

Somehow, I always seem to get the last word in before we start our routine again.

I look up at the ceiling, dilating my pupils.

_I need to say something to keep this conversation going …. We can't end on terms like this. _

I scratch my head.

_Come on, Katniss! Think! What else is there to talk about? We talked about the games, already. Too much, actually…._

'How's your family?' I ask in a softer tone.

'I don't know, since I didn't say goodbye to them …. Unlike you,' He manages to say those last words under his breathe.

'It's not my fault I had the chance to. If you were me, you would take that opportunity, even if it was at least a minute. So you shouldn't wonder why I did.'

'I do wonder sometimes about, Catnip …. But do you have any idea how much 5 minutes with my mother would do? It would mean the world to me, because I know that it was worth it.'

I think about to my conversation with my mother.

_All I ever did to her was yell at her. But I had important issues to go over with her, at a time like this, there are no need for goodbyes. _

My eyes scroll to the floor.

'How's your family?' I ask again, but in a whisper tone.

'Fine …. They know how to take care of themselves,' He says, completely forgetting that I had just asked him the same question.

'But you know how our mothers are. And what about Prim-'

'She's fine. Vick and Rory know what to do. I've taught them everything I know.'

'But you just can't rely on a two 11 year old boys to take care of both of our families.'

'First of all, Vick is 10 and Rory is 12. And you don't trust them? You don't trust MY judgement?'

_We're fighting over every little thing … It's like I don't know him anymore. Like I don't know US anymore. We were never like this …._

'You know I do. But what about Prim'

_I seem to repeat things a lot lately. _

'Like I told you, my brothers know what to do. They know how to hunt game and set up snares. By tomorrow they'll be eating like kings with the traps we set this morning. They're probably better at snares then I am, but not at Hunting. That's my forte. They can challenge me all they want, but they'll never be as good as me. You can never beat the master, but only learn from him,' Gale says, lost in his own world of memories.

_I remember when he used to babble on and on about how he taught Posy how to tie her first knot. _

'But will they take care of Prim?'

'Yes, they will. But you wouldn't really be having this problem right now, if you only taught Prim how to hunt…'

'You know I can't. Prim would never hurt a fly, let alone kill another animal. We even kept that damn Buttercup for her.

'Besides, how DO YOU KNOW that your brothers will provide food for MY family?'

Gale smiles.

'I know Rory will, but I don't know about Vick.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that Rory has had a little crush on Prim for a long time now, and now he'll have the chance to spend some time with her. Other than having small talk with each other, while I swing by your house and get you for our morning hunt. He always used to ask me to come along.'

I smile a little.

_No I can't!_

'We can't be talking about things like this, when we know that we'll never see them again. So, please … just stop …. Remembering.'

'I can't, Katniss. Because all we'll have left is our memories when we go into that arena. And we can't be friends when we do, Katniss …. I can't be friends with you anymore, because that is our best chance at surviving. I want you to know Catnip that I don't want to kill you in there.'

_He's right, we can't be friends. And I don't want to kill him either. He's right …_

'I hate them. I hate them, because I know that I'm losing my best friend in the process. I mean, I thought that I'd lose you when you die in that arena, but I'm losing you now. I never thought I'd lose you like this.'

_I never wanted him to be so right … I need to get out of here._

'STOP THIS HOVERCRAFT! STOP IT NOW!' I say banging at the glass doors that lead to the pilot.

'KATNISS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' Gale asks.

I stumble backward as we come to a stop.

My fingers fumble with the doorway of the hovercraft.

Gale tries to grab me but I pull from his grasp.

'MS. EVERDEEN! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?' The Capitol Attendant asks.

'I need fresh air! I need to get out of here, NOW!'

And with that, I jump out of the doorway.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is part one, of chapter 9 I know that hint I said before didn't match, but it will in the part 2! I'll post part 2 as soon as I can! I know that this is a late update, but I had writers block all day! So please don't blame my poor writing, because I know that this isn't my best. I only rushed to keep my promise and sorry I didn't include that shout out for reviews, but I will next chapter, because right now, it's getting late and I have school tomorrow. Until then, ta-ta for now!**


End file.
